For The Love Of Jashin
by Annemaylover
Summary: A HidaSaku story...don't spend your time reading this. read the orig. And this one is discontinued...sorry :'
1. Chapter 1

**YAY!MY FIRST STORY! It was weird because I didn't know what to do. I'm not a tech person per-say. But I got it now! **

**Now this story is the first story I've ever written. I thought, "Hey, since my friends think it awesome maybe I should show it to everybody." And that's exactly what I'm doing.**

**And its summer vacation. This is the time to do it.**

**Now, in my story I have Naruto characters: Sakura, Hidan, and some other Akatsuki members. The only twist in this is that Hidan is a nice person. He doesn't have a bad temper or anything in this story. Sorry if you guys get mad and say that I messed up the story right there. But it's my story and I wanted to see what Hidan would be like all nice. I…experimented (hehe that sound weird)**

**So ****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTOIN ANY WAY…BECAUSE PEIN WOULD HAVE BEEN TAKIN OVER THE WORLD BY NOW. HEHE.**

**ON WIT DA STORAY! Hope yall like it! :3**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

How in the world could an old lady break her back being still? Don't you do some kind of movement first? Then the lady asked me if I could take care of her dog. My inner said slap her across the face and say that she's crazy, that's not my job. But I obliged. Now, I regret not listening to my inner.

"What do you eat? You have to give me something?" The dog just sat there with its head down looking at the bowl. Its had a cone around its neck. We were in the Kitchen. The television, which was in the living room, right across the hall, was buzzing in the background. Then it got up.

"Are you finally helping me out?" I asked, following.

"*Bark* *bark*." It looked at the television screen. I looked at its direction. There was a commercialon. I held my head down in disbelief and groaned.

"You eat organic dog food?" It nodded like it spoke English.

I sighed, got my shoes, and headed out the door.

"Don't go anywhere." I said before going out the door and locking it.

"The spring time is my kind of season!" I said to myself. I was going to take my sweet time getting that food. Especially when the store is 6 blocks down.

With my hands behind my back, and smelling the nice smell of my flower everywhere, I notice a child calling down the street to her mother.

"Come on Oka-san!" The mom was walking up to the child slowly but surely.

"Stop running. We've been walking for hours!" The mom complained. The child was apparently not listening.

"Hayakushite! Otou-sanis just over there!" She pointed in the direction of her father. The father saw the child and squatted down and spread his arms out. The child ran into the man's arms.

A tear escaped from my right eye but I quickly caught it. That only brought back horrible memories, from long ago…

No! Stop it! Don't remind yourself… but it's too late now. How could I forget that blazing fire that caught everybody in my family but me? The man that caused the fire. The man that slaughtered my whole family right in front of my eyes. His silver hair and magenta eyes. His snowy skin. And that necklace. That dumb necklace. Upside-down triangle with a circle around it. The Jashin religion.

Those dumb people love killing. Only few of the followers get to have what every couple wants in their life. Immortally. They don't get sick, they don't die, make themselves suffer, and they can tear off their limbs without hesitation. It's _really _stupid. When you meet one, most of them are cute. But you have to remember that they can't have a relationship. Which, to me, defeats the purpose of loving in the first place. They should all be indestructible robots for all I care. It makes no sense.

Once I get in the store, I grab the organic dog food, pay for it, and leave. I better get some great reward when this is over from that lady.

With the food over my shoulder, I get hungry myself. 'Should have grabbed an apple before I left." While mumbling to myself about how hungry I was, I bumped into someone

"Gomen! I didn't mean to-" I looked up to see who I bummed into. The whole world stopped.

"Iie, iie, gomen! It's my fault." He said, "Let me help you up." He held out his hand. At first I was shaking a little, not sure if I could take the hand of my family's killer.

Everything about him was the same. His white hair, magenta eyes, snowy skin. The only thing missing was his necklace. I searched around his neck line and even tried to see if it was in his shirt. Nothing. So I gave in and grabbed his hand.

As soon as we both got up and dusted off, I thought 'maybe he is the killer. Maybe I should try to get it out of him. Maybe he'll remember me and run.'

"Hey do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." Jashin-boy looked at me confused. Studying my face.

Nothing has really changed about me. It's like I'm a Jashinist myself. I still have my bubblegum hair and apple green eyes. Plump pink lips and snowy skin. The only thing different is my curves and chest.

But he didn't remember anything about me. Not even a little bit. Oh well, I tried. But if I find out that that boy is here trying to kill some people for his stupid religion, then he won't have to remember me.

"Oi, Hidan!" A blond said, along with a red head, a guy with many stitches, a blue haired girl, a guy that looked like Naruto, and…ITACHI?

"The bar is this way you baka!" Blondie and everyone else, walked up to 'Hidan' and me. Then the Blond stop right in front of us. He was very musely and tan. Like a dream guy. I blushed a little.

"Oh, so I see you picked up a friend. Maybe she'd like to go with us." I shook my head.

"No thanks. I have to be going anyway." He shrugged it off and started walking off. And so did the others. Hidan stayed where he was at and so did I.

"So do you and your friends live around here? Are you guys new?" He nodded.

"Yeah we just moved here just a week ago. We all live in the same house." He rolled his eyes when he said that.

"Must be a small house then?" I asked.

"No not at all. It's just that it's me and my friend's house, that stitched up guy. His names Kakuzu. He pays the bill while I make the money. Somehow, they found a way to live with us. They all said that their houses burned down in some weird way. So we let them stay with us. But now I regret it."Hidan said. I chuckled. Now I feel bad for so-called-Jashin-guy.

Then I remembered, "The dog. Oh crap, the dog!" Hidan looked at me and I started to sprint down the street.

He called out to me, "Wait what is your name?" I stopped and looked back.

"Sakura!" Then I turned the corner and ran.

**Hidan P.O.V.**

Hm, Sakura…have to get to know her. She seems interesting.

_Stop it! Now! You know better! _Jashin called out to me like he was my mother.

'_Nope. And you can't make me.'_

_You know what will happen. No more 'being handsome forever' anymore!_

_Oh well! _With that, I walked off into the bar with the rest of the gang. I can't wait until he says I can't be immortal anymore. And what was she talking about? I don't remember anything about-

Oh no…

**Yay! Done wit da 1****st ****chappieof my 1****st ****story! Sorry it's short. And I just found out something. Sakura is more like Hidan in a way. And Hidan is more like Sakura in a way. Like they swapped places.**

**Japanese Words Used in the Story:**

**Oka-san: Mother**

**Hayakushite: hurry**

**Otou-san: Father**

**Gomen: sorry or excuse me**

**Iie iie: no no**

**Baka: idiot or stupid (anything mean to the person you are talking to or about)**

**But anyway please rate and review.**

**And I'm trying to get at least 30 reviews for each story (not chapters. I just need 30 reviews!). So PLEASE _PLEASE PLEASE_ review.**

**Love yall!**

**~Annemaylover 3**


	2. I Can't Believe I Didn't do It

**I just had to start to this one as soon as I posted the other one. The original story has the same story line and all but it's different. IDK if I should post it up. The one I'm typing up now is a messed up. Like I said, I experimented.**

**So let me ask the readers: Should I post up my original one or keep the experimented one?**

**Deidara: Why are you changing it up?**

**Me: Because I can. And other wise, even though my besties think it was awesome, I still thought it was horrible. *Starts to cry* TT^TT I'm horrible…**

**Deidara: Good God-**

**Hidan: Jashin! It's Jashin!**

**Deidara: Jasmine doesn't own anything related to Naruto. Or we would have been taken over the world and all that.**

**Me: *cheers up* YOU CALLED ME BY MY FISRT NAME! *tackles Deidara***

**Deidara: GAH! GET HER OFF OF ME!**

**Me: Read the story while I give Deidara a kiss attack.**

**Hidan P.O.V.**

"Oi Hidan! There you go again!" I looked up from being dazed. Deidara was munching on a muffin Konan had made this morning. Everyone else, including Pein, hated them. But Deidara loved them.

"What? I didn't hear you." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"You're caught up by that girl. It's only been 2 hours and you love her!" Yes I was caught up with her. But not in the way he was thinking.

"Not even." Deidara took another bite into his muffin. "I know love when I see it. And you love her."

"Since when do you ever give advice to someone about them being 'in love'?" Sasori said, on the sofa, flipping through channels.

"Since I know my weird friend is in denial."

"Deidara, honey, you're in denial." Konan said, with a plate full of muffins just for him.

"And when am I weird?" I shoot at him.

"Since you stopped doing your rituals for some reason." Sometimes, I don't see what the girls see in him. He just spit muffin on my face!

"And you stopped cussing. It's like you became a new man." Itachi said, in the loveseat, looking at T.V. with Sasori. Do I have to tell them my business?

Well, I guess they should be worried. The last time I cussed was a year ago (thought it was a waste of breath). Everyone thought that someone replaced me for some chick that turned into me. Heck! They even attacked me! But I just don't like the religion. All my life I've been a Jashinist. Nothing more. Nothing less. So I was practically bored with it. And now that my brother knows about it, he said that I have to come here and do 'one last ritual' before I can stop being a Jashinist **(A/N: Not real. I just made up something. I really don't even think you can get out of the religion, either.) **But he hasn't called me or anything. So I'm waiting on Jashin himself to say something. I even stopped killing just for him. Hey, I might even become famous because of this. 'The Guy Who Got Tired Of the Jashin Religion'. Ha-ha, I need a life (literally).

"Oh, Hidan." Deidara called out.

"What is it?"

"My cousin, Ino-chan, knows that girl we saw today." He was looking at his cell phone **(A/N: YEAH THEY HAVE CELLPHONES IN THE NINJA WORLD. IN MY NINJA WORLD. GET OVER IT!) **but was talking to me. "She said that that girl-"

"Sakura." Itachi chimed in. "Her name is Sakura." I'm confused.

"You know her?" Sasori asked, still looking at channels.

"No duh! My brother was her crush, I tried to help out. In order to help her out, I have to know her name." How were we supposed to know? He never told about that.

Deidara continued. "Anyway, 'Sakura' was going to ask you to go to the festival that comes in the next month. She's planning it." 3…2…1…

"Oh, did I hear a festival! Can I come? I got the best outfit! Do you guys want to-"Jash-...Lord Konan...

"NO!"

"Alright, Alright, but can I go with you?" Konan is still hyper about the festival…and her outfit.

I looked over at Deidara, who still had his eyes glued to his phone. "Yeah, as long at Hidan goes." Soon everyone had eyes on me. They were expecting me to say 'yes' but I said, "Let me get to know the girl, first." Annoyance sighs from everybody except for Pein. He just rolled his eyes.

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll tell her-"

"No! Don't tell I said no. Put yes. Just let me meet the girl first. You guys are kind of pressuring me." Then Tobi, out of nowhere, jumps on Deidara's back.

"Tobi doesn't feel bad anymore Sempai! I can go to the festival with Sakura-chan!" Dei kicked Tobi off of him, then he started to cry.

"I told you, don't ever do that again. Tobi!"

"But Tobi likes hugs. He was just trying to say hi. Tobi is sorry." Then he gets mad and sits next to Sasori on the sofa. With that, Deidara gets up and goes to room, with Konan's muffins. 30 seconds later…

*BOOM*

The way they're acting is like they're a married couple. Weird. Dei doesn't get so mad that he has to move and Tobi pouts like a puppy that just lost his bone and gave up looking for it.

"How about we play a game!" Tobi yelled from his seat.

"COUNT ME OUT!" Figures.

Konan, Pein, and I went around to the sofa and chairs. "I feel like a Truth or Dare night." I mentioned. Everyone agreed.

"I'll go first." I picked Itachi. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He waited as I thought. "I dare you to…smile!" I barely see the guy smile. Sasori held up his hand as I Hi-5ed it.

"Alright, alright." With that he smiled. Now, this smile wasn't a normal smile. It was the smile he gave to girls. But it had a hint of sly in it. He's black eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed. It was like he was actually looking at a girl. **(A/N:*NOSEBLEED* x20) **Then he looked away and went back to 'emo-mode'.

Konan got excited and pointed to me. "I got one for Hidan! Truth or Dare?" I thought and thought. She probably thought up a truth one that I answered…

"Dare."

"Wrong answer." I gulped. "Hidan I dare you to ask Sakura out on a date by the end of this week." She said, proud. Wait, WHAT!

"_NO-_"

"Too late! HA! You so predictable!" I couldn't do that. First I have to meet up with her again. Then I have to have the courage to do to say 'date'. Then I have to pray (not to Jashin) that she says yes. And I have to say the right words without saying something wrong right in her face. Something I don't even mean to say. For Jashin-

I mean heaven's sake

I'm not the 'be prepared' type of person. She knows that.

"Oh and I'll help you with what to say. Since you don't know what to say most of the time." She asks like a physic-freak most of the time!

Pein's turn to do Konan…

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I open the door, take off my shoes, call the dog, pour the food, and relax. I can't believe I was so caught up with that guy that I forgot about the dog. I'm a medic-nin for crying out loud! I'm not supposed to worry about this kind of stuff. But how could I not get caught up with him.

He was too familiar. I always thought that if I saw him, I would charge at him. I would kill him. But I just stared at him. Like he was a piece of art in an art gallery. Those beautiful magenta eyes. They were so unique in many ways. That flawless skin, so flawless that you could see your own reflection on it. And that silky hair, _oh _that beautiful ha-

WAIT A MINUTE!

Am I really getting caught up with him? I just meant the guy. What was his name again? Biden, Gedan, He-, Hi-, that's right Hidan. Creepy name **(A/N: Means devil, I think. Or something along those lines with it) **Well, I do and I don't hope to see him again.

Unless, this is a dream…

I get up and run to the shower, get washed, and jump in the bed. The dog came and jumped on my bed, right next to my side. I pet it saying, "It's just a dream right? I mean how else would I just do nothing. I was supposed to attack. Like I promised mom. Must be a dream." With that, I turned around and went to sleep.

The next day, I hoped not to see him. Instead, some other dude came up to me. Well, more like bumped to me.

"Oh, Gomen! Sorry about that. I was in a hurry." I look up to see that same tan man I saw yesterday.

"Iie, it's ok." He held out his hand and I took it. Déjà-vu.

"Hey didn't I see you from yesterday. My friend, Hidan bumped into you." Déjà-vu x2.

"Yeah. The names Sakura." I held out my hand and he shook it. "I know. I heard from Itachi. Is he a really close friend of yours?" He asked. I think that was a little personal. But I answered any way.

"Well, he used to be. After his parents died, he left Sasuke. We only stayed in touch for a little while."

"Oh."

"You didn't tell your name, baka." Sweet smile came into play. I made the guy blush. Hehe.

"O-Oh. Th-the names Deidara." My inner is doing a little dance. _BOO-YA! I WIN! _He's cute too. He had blond hair and part was covering his left eye. He had a femine touch to his face… but that's what made him so cute, I guess.

"Ya know, Hidan can't stop thinking about you." Random.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know."

"But we just met each other. I don't even know his last name!"

"Funny, because I've known the guy all my life and I don't even know his name. So good luck with that mission." I giggled.

"You made my day a lot better. Thanks." Deidara bowed.

"No problem, little Cherry blossom." Now it was his turned his to make me blush.

"Hey, Deidara!" Called a voice. We both looked in the direction of the call. Crap. Hidan was coming up to us.

"You need to hurry home Sasori-" He looked at me. "Oh, hey pinkie!"

"Hey." Then he shook his head. "Deidara! Sasori was messing with Tobi earlier today. Now Tobi won't stop punching him!"

"WHAT?" Both of us said. Then they looked at me confused. "You know Tobi?"

"Yeah. Met him before I met you or Deidara." I did. We were in the store and I had loads of things to carry. Thankfully, Tobi helped and carried half the other things I had.

"Oh, well, do you want to help? Maybe he'll listen to you guys." We nodded and ran towards the house, Hidan leading. Followed by deidara and me. I just looked at the back of the 'killer'...

I can't believe I forgot to attack him. He was right in front of me. And my weapons were right in my pouch. But he's just too beautiful to hurt. Maybe next time…if there will be a next time.

**Done wit da 2****nd ****chappie!**

**I've been thinking…maybe I should give Sakura something special like singing, cooking, dancing, of maybe even being physic. IDK. What do you guys think?**

**Deidara: *tries to crawl away from me***

**Me: *grabs Deidara back to me* I'm not done wit you yet. You still have one more hour of kissing.**

**Deidara: BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**

**Me: You called my name ;) *smooches Dei 10 times***

**Dei: RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE HELP! RAPE!**

**Me: Oh shut up and enjoy it. Oh and plz Rate and review**

**~Annemaylover3**


	3. Why Me?

**Well, I can see that not a lot of ppl are review here. But I do say thank you to ****etsunara**** and thor. For they are the ONLY ones that have reviewed. So…THANKS GUYS! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THIS ONE IS UP! XOXOXO**

**I've noticed it was hard writing Tobi in this chapter. You'll find out why.**

**I might add that this was also a hard chapter to write because I'm all out of ideas. All I know is a possible ending and a sequel if this story turns out right.**

**And I have a story in my head. It will be a NaruHina story. Or HinaAkat. It will be called 'A Beautiful, Dark, Loud Girl'. The description about this story will be at the bottom of this story. (Too much writing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto in anyway. Whatsoever.**

**Sakura POV**

Konoha is a village. Not a forest. I mean we do have trees but…not this many. While Hidan, Deidara, and I were running, we went under a gate. I knew it wasn't Konoha's gate, because that's much bigger. Then, seconds later, we are surround by trees. This made no sense. Unless there was a part of the village I didn't know. Maybe-

"RELEASE!" Yelled Hidan.

Hehe… should have known. Genjutsu.

What we were really running to was a gigantic house, three stories tall. And there was probably a basement, too. The house was uber long with 3 garages that look like it could fit 2 cars **(A/N: Yes I did mention cars in the story. But that was just for this part.)** at a time. The whole house was brick with thousands of windows. The closer we got, the larger it seemed. Wonder why they tried to hide it.

"This is the house you guys live in?" Both turned their heads towards me and nodded.

"Dang. How'd you do it Hidan?"

"That's my little secret." I saw a slight grin on his face.

"Well, you gotta tell me what that secret is. Maybe I'll become rich too. GOSH! I wonder if it looks bigger inside." They both chuckled as we approached the door. The whole thing was glass painted different colors on different sections. The only thing not glass was the border around it. It was wood, looked like oak. The knob looks like solid gold but I knew it was fake.

"Now, Dei will take to the backyard. That's where they're fighting. I doubt they've stopped. I'll go in the kitchen and get some cookies. But that doesn't work, I don't know what will. Hopefully, you guys will stop him before I get there." Both I and Deidara nodded and Hidan opened the door.

Deidara took my hand, "This way."

His hand was so warm. So… welcoming. I knew what was happening a few steps away was bad and that my head should stay on that thought, and that thought only. But his hand was in my head to. He was welcoming. Everything about was welcoming. His wide and bright smile, those light ocean-blue eyes, and-

Why do I always do this? I'm becoming more like Ino, for God's sake! I have a thing for meeting guys and getting attracted to them. I need serious help.** (A/N: I'm afraid so Sakura, I'm afraid so.)**

"We're here." I looked up from talking to myself. Well, it figures that if you have a big house, you're bound to have a huge backyard.

I saw people from the other the other day trying to get Tobi off of the red headed guy. That's Sasori, most likely.

"Man! Stop it!" Yelled Itachi. He still looks the same after all these years. Emo.

"You've been at it for 30 minutes now." Called an orange-haired man. He had piercings all over his face. He looks like the type of guy not to mess around with.

Deidara and I already saw that 'Sasori' was out already. Blood coming out of his nose and mouth. And loads of bruises. He looked dead but I knew he was still alive. Deidara ran up to the masked man and held him back while I ran up to Sasori.

Tobi was struggling in Deidara's arm's saying, "Let me go!"

"No! What has gotten into you? You're never this angry."

"Stay out of this! This is none of your-" Tobi looked down at me, healing the red-headed boy. "Where did you come from?"

"You know that's a topic I really don't want to go into detail with. Unless you mean now. Probably. Walked in the same time Deidara walked in. Gosh you're slow." I can tell everybody was listening, wondering how I got the guy to stop yelling and struggling. My charms of course. It just comes natural to me. Helping people.

"Oh but I want to ask you a question." Silence. I looked at the hole of his mask. Hoping to see his eye, but I didn't so I just stared into darkness. "Who are you and what have you done with little cheerful ball of fluff?" He held his head down.

"No where." He sounds shameful.

"Then why are you acting like this, Tobi?" I sounded like a mother trying to get the truth out. But that was exactly what I was trying to do. Even though I had no idea what happened I knew what it was.

"I-I…T-Tobi doesn't want to say it out loud. Can Tobi say in private to Sakura-can?" I was already done with Sasori. Who, by the way, was still out. So I nodded.

"Deidara can you take Sasori?"

"As long as Tobi doesn't charge at him, un." Tobi shook his head 'no'.

After everybody went into the house, I was sitting next to Tobi in his bed room. On his bed.

"So would you mind telling me why you were beating up that poor man?" Tobi sighed.

"If he wouldn't have mentioned something from the past, then make something up and rub it in my face, then this would have never happened."

"Ok what was that 'something'?"

"Now first he said something about my family. I don't want to go in details. Then he said I loved Deidara. THAT I LOVED MY BESTY FRIEND. How stupid is that?"

"Very. But why were you mad?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Was it true?" He thought about it. "No it wasn't, was it?"

"No." This boy really thinks like a 5-year-old-boy.

"Mow, march up to that guy, say you're sorry, and," He turned around from just going out the door, " bring back that 3rd person talk. I'm getting annoyed with your normal talk." Tobi was probably grinning under that mask of his.

"Tobi will make Sakura-chan happy!" Then he skipped out the door.

I've only known the guy for a few hours, including the time when he helped me out, and he's the weirdest guy I've meant. I have never meant anyone who is giddy about little things and speaks in third person. On top of that, you never know what he looks like under that mask of his and he had a meltdown. Yep, he is on my list of 'Weird People'.

I got up to go see if it worked out. It just so happened that Sasori wasn't up. And who I think is 'Kakuzu' was there checking up on him.

"He has a lot of internal bleeding in his face and loads of bruises from his chest up. Where was I when all of this happened?" Asked the stitched up man. Now, I do remember not seeing him helping because he wasn't around. But I really didn't care. Trying to help Sasori was what my mind was on.

"You were out." Said Deidara.

"And why?" He asked.

"Because some idiot doesn't know how to hold his liquor. Then got a hangover, early in the morning and went back to sleep because of it." Said the orange head. I was 'rolling on floor laughing'. No not me. My inner.

_**Ha ha. A medic doesn't know how to hold his beer! Shouldn't he know not to drink! HAHAHAHAHAHA**_

'_I know that is pathetic.' _Then I saw, at the corner of my eye, Tobi, hiding in the dark. In fact the whole hallway was dark. So I guess they didn't see him or me.

What stopped him probably was the fact Sasori wasn't up. He was still unconscious. So he walked off mumbling, "Tobi is not a good boy… Tobi is not a good boy…" Poor guy. But I don't think I should try to have the same talk like last time. I walked out of the darkness.

"Hey guys."Everyone looked up except for Itachi (usual) and Orange head.

"Hey." All said in unison. Then I smelt something very strange. Smoke?

"What's burning?" Everyone ran to the kitchen to find out a bluenette cooking (or more like burning) some cookies. "Um…anyone want some cookies?" She asked in a cute-jokingly way. On the counters of the huge kitchen, I saw thousands of burnt cookies everywhere and a few muffins here and there. Deidara complained.

"That's the 5th bag of flour in 2 days, Konan!" He pulled out a bag out of the trash.

"We might even have to get a new oven because of you!" Chimed in Kakuzu.

"Will I ever get to eat again?" The random Kisame said, holding his stomach, which was growling angrily. I didn't want to be a part of something that's not mine so I inched away till I caught someone's eyes.

"Sakura!" Deidara looked like he had an Idea. He walked up to me and held my shoulders. Seeing his features made me blush. "Can. You. Cook."

"Yes I can." He shook his head. "No I mean like can you_ really _cook?" His tone made it sound more like a statement than a question, but I answered anyway.

"Like I said before I can." I looked over at the stove then back at Deidara. "Without burning anything?" He still didn't believe me.

"Yep!"

"How long have you done this?" If this is a quiz I didn't study.

"Ever since I was five." I saw Hidan turn his head away. What's wrong with him?

Kisame bummed Dei out of the way so he could me straight in the eye.

"Please cook something! I'm starving!"

Itachi shook his head, "Your always hungry Kisame." Kisame wasn't listening.

"Please!" He got on his knees. Man the guy is desperate. "I'm begging you!"

"Alright, alright. You make me feel guilty for not meeting you beforehand." Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Konan, and Tobi, out of nowhere, did a group hug. They were yelling all sorts of stuff into my ear.

"Yay! No more bad food!"

"I won't die of starvation!"

"I won't have to cook anymore!"

"Oh yeah, AND KONAN WON'T HAVE TO COOK ANYMORE!" They all started jumping happily, making me get bummed up into bodies. But I didn't care, really. Then Kisame stopped the 'Happy-go-lucky' moment.

"Wait, Sakura-chan will have to go back and forth 3 times a day… How about you live with us!" I wasn't thinking about that. I thought they just wanted it for the time being. Not FOREVER. But they seem nice enough to be around. I wouldn't mind really. But Hidan and Deidara hesitated.

"Uuhh… I don't think Sakura would want to do that, un"

"Yeah. I mean, we don't even have enough room for her to sleep in if she stays."

"No, we have two open rooms that no one uses. How could you not know that Hidan." Kakuzu stated. Hidan looked embarrassed and so did Deidara. Both were scratching their heads like their idiots, they looked at each other. "But it's up to you guys to deicide, it's up to Sakura. So Sakura," Kakuzu turned to me. "Do you want to stay here and live with us?"

I thought about it and I was getting pretty lonely in my little apartment. Except for the dog but he just came into the house 2 days ago and he'll probably be leaving in about a week or so, depending on the recovery of the old woman. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe living with a whole bunch of guys would change something in my life. I don't know what but it would probably will. I might even get to know more about that Hidan guy.

"I'll stay." Everyone cheered like I just said 'I do' in a movie.

"Ok how long will it be until Sakura-chan comes over?" Tobi asked, in his usual giddy self.

"I can do it now. It wouldn't take that long." Tobi cheered some more.

"Tobi will go make a nice big cake for Sakura-chan! Get out! Get out!" He shooed us all out. I'm confused.

"Um, if Tobi can cook then why-"

"He can only cook cakes, cookies, and muffins." Said Itachi.

"Then why was Konan cooking if Tobi could cook the desserts?"

"Because she is bossy and won't let anyone into the kitchen when she is cooking." Orange-head said, rolling his.

"Hey!" Konan yelled furiously. Obviously it was right. Then a thought all of a sudden came into her mind, making the subject change. "Oh, Sakura, is it?" I nodded. "I need to have a word with you. It won't be anything bad. I promise." With that, she took me by the arm and made me follow her in to dining room.

But I had a feeling it was something bad. Well... not bad but something I need to pay attention to.

"Now, since you'll be living here, you'll need some ground rules." I nodded. Hesitantly. But I nodded. "One thing is that not all the guys here are happy-go-lucky here. Unlike Tobi, they don't give a shit if someone is badly hurt." Of course she would bring that up to me. "Don't get in Pein's pants. I'm telling you don't do it. He's the one with the orange, spiky hair. Loads of piercings. Then there is Kisame, the one that mentioned you staying here. He's nice and a funny kind of guy. Then there is Sasori…"

So she told me all about the people I would hang around with. Then she's said something I wouldn't expect her to say. "Hidan was…or still is…I don't know… but I think that he still is a Jashinist." My posture straightens up from those words. I knew it. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um…no. Not at all." I tried to relax a little, but I couldn't. If Hidan was a Jashinist then I was 99.9% sure he was my killer. That he was the one the demolished my whole family right in front of me. That .1% was saying that someone else did it. But I'm not putting my heart n' soul into that .1%.

"Well that's everyone. Oh and," dang she's still talking, "you time here will be…worth trusting your love to somebody." I made a questionable face. "Don't worry. You'll know what I'll mean in due time." Then she got up and gestured me to the door.

**Konan P.O.V.**

When I gestured Sakura to the door I turned to Hidan to make sure he was paying attention, then winked, signaling him to come up and make his 'move'.

"Hey Sakura, why don't I help you with packing you things." Just like we planned it. I just don't know how Itachi remembered that Sakura can cook. I thought that I was a good cook. **(A/N: Konan's face inside her mind TT^TT)**

"Uh, no thanks I can carry it all." Stubborn. Luckily, Itachi knew that too.

"Sakura, you know you can't carry it all." He said, dryly, not even looking in her direction. At first, it looked like she was going to say something back with that red face of hers. But she just sighed and said "Fine. Come on Hidan." And they were out the door.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

How I wish this was a dream. For I am walking with the possible killer of my family (99.9% sure of this). And like I said I want to kill him, because my kunai is right in my pouch, which is right behind me on the back of my pants. But my hand is being as stubborn as I am and not reaching for it. In fact, my hands are balled up in the front of my body while I have my head bowed down, blushing. And on top of that, I'm hungry and there is an awkward silence. I opened my mouth to break the silence but Hidan beat me to it.

"So... have you taken care of that dog?"

**Done wit da 3****rd**** chappie of first story!**

**Now do you see why it was hard writing Tobi in this chappie? He wasn't speaking in his 3****rd**** half the time. I'm also having a hard time writing Hidan and some other akatsuki members without their cussing habits. SOOOOOO I'll be doing that next chappie.**

**Sorry if there are some things that are missed-spelled or words aren't supposed to be in that sentence. Just pm me or review and I'll get to it.**

**Also sorry if this bored you to tears. I know it did to me. I just tried to find a way to get Sakura into the house of the akatsuki. It's not like she could just walk up into the house and say, "Hi yall. I just decided to come up into your house for no reason." Yeah. That wouldn't turn out right. -_-'**

**Ok now on with the description of my possible new story "A Beautiful, Dark, Loud Girl": Hinata's clan is very famous for their eyes. The only difference is with her is that she's blind. Will Hinata ever see again? And with the lack of talking how will she communicate? Plz review and tell me what you think. This story will be a supernatural story. IDK about the pairings and stuff. You choose: NejiHina, NaruHina, AkatHina, and SasuHina.**

_***GO ON MY PROFILE AND CHOOSE WIT DA POLL.***_

**This story was an all nighter so… hope yall liked it. Plz review. If you do I'll put your name in the next chappie and some free cookies. *Nibbles on a few myself***

**~Annemaylover3**


	4. MUST READ!

**Hi peps! I am sad to say that this experiment was a huge waste. That this didn't work out. And no its not that not a lot of ppl read it (even though im mad at that 2). To you guys you would probably come up wit something, but I couldn't. I'm still thinking about continuing it or not. If you guys have any ideas, PM me. But I might delete it. **

**So I'm going to put up the original one. Its going to be in like 2 or 3 chapters. Sorry if you guys really liked this story and wanted it to continue. My brain just isnt working at the moment.**

**Before you read the orig. remember that _HIDAN WILL BE OOC._ No if's, and's, or butt's (Hehe I ment to put that ;)) and it will have Saskura in it. If you dont like, don't read. (Like Yaoi.)**

**Hope you like the original better than you like this one. Because to me this was a complete fail. :(**

**~Annemaylover**


End file.
